dwarves_of_glistenveldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dwarves of Glistenveld Wiki
The official website for the game is here! - Welcome to The Dwarves of Glistenveld Wiki! This wiki will describe every object, entity and interface in the upcoming game: The Dwarves of Glistenveld. This is both for our sake (the devs) so that we can keep track of which does what, but will also (hopefully) be useful for players too, if our in-game descriptions aren't up to scratch! Getting Started If our in-game descriptions are lacking, these pages may be of use to you: * Characters * Buildings * Natural Resources & Scenery * Items * HUD and Views * Lore * (All pages on the wiki, separated by Category) About "The Dwarves of Glistenveld" The Dwarves of Glistenveld is an Indie game currently in Alpha. The picture above is an (outdated) screenshot of the game in development; there will be more information added over time in the sections below. There is no release date yet, however, a demo will be available in the next couple of months. If you feel like being notified about our upcoming demo releases and/or blog updates, you can always sign up to our mailing list: here. Or you can check out our blog, like us on facebook or follow us on twitter! Prologue In the fourth age of Dwarf-kind, a huge goblin army overran the Dwarven capital, Glistenborg, sending the poor, ill-prepared dwarves fleeing for their lives! They fled under the earth into their extensive mine networks. Grouped by commonality and trust, they formed 6 clans; one of which, the nobility, were soon wiped out for lack of sense and skill. Sucks to be them! The remaining 5 clans now play to their strengths to survive, and they have begun regrouping... This is where you come in. The game is primarily set in underground caves and tunnels, in which you band together one of the five clans of blundering dwarves to: gather resources; build a cavernous home to rest and recuperate; discover, upgrade and tinker with forgotten technologies; build defences and traps for those pesky goblins to fall foul of; and ultimately, to recover your clan's strength, remind them of their dwarven spirit and take back their homeland from the goblin invasion! Gameplay The Dwarves of Glistenveld is an isometric 2.5D Real-Time Strategy game, with some sandbox, tower defence and RPG elements. You are given one of 5 clans to choose from, each with their own unique abilities and focus. You then manage your clan to help them build a home within a network of underground mines and caverns. A unique twist in this game is how the world is shaped by your actions. You not only mine for resources but can also dig out new paths to the enemy base, creating a unique strategic depth. This gives you greater control over how threats are dealt with, as well as new possibilities for troop placement and defences. Exploring the unknown forms one of the key pillars of this game, as you build your forces and expand your reach in this forgotten underworld! Objectives The main objectives in the Dwarves of Glistenveld are split up into acts in the story. Below you can see the acts as we intend them to be in the finished game. Prologue The prologue sets the scene for the beginning of the game, detailing the recent events that drove our poor dwarves underground. These events include the dwarven city of Glistenborg being overrun by goblins and poor King Hafna being assassinated. Please note, the following information is outdated and will be soon changed to fit the new campaign design: Setup After the prologue you will be shown the world map, where you select a starting location and choose one of the five clans to play. You may also select the tutorial in this screen, if you are inclined to learn the game before starting a proper game. Act I - First Steps Your clan has just fled from a pack of Goblins, and you begin building a temporary home for your dwarves. In this Act, you begin gathering resources and exploring the forgotten underworld that was once mined out by your kin. Act II - Unite or Hoard This act starts when you either uncover one of the other clans hiding underground or discover one of a series of ancient artefacts. The second act in this game denotes the start of a building resistance, in an attempt to reclaim ground and take back the dwarven city. Act III - To the City! This act starts once you have either united all the clans, found a complete set of artefacts or entered one of the maps adjacent to the city. Nearer the city, the goblin forces are heavily fortified and will take time and a lot of resources to break them. Act IV - Under New Management Once the city is taken, your clan leader becomes the new king, and you may rule over the land if you wish. At this point, goblins will no longer pose a threat to you, although you may choose to hunt down the remaining camps to wipe their existence from all of Glistenveld. The rest of this section is under development. Core Mechanics * Character Classes * Resources & Micro-management * Defences & Traps * Traits and Levelling * Tech Tree * Exploration & World Map * Combat & Conquest The Game Engine * Custom built engine * Modding support for the game and intended features: Java, and JavaScript/Python/Ruby scripting support - The title "The Dwarves of Glistenveld" and all art associated with it is property of Nysko Games. Credit must be given to Nysko Games with any content distributed from this wiki. Latest activity __NOEDITSECTION__Category:Browse